Gomen!
by VchierRin
Summary: "Gomen."Ucapan pertama yang kudengar ditujukan untukku setelah kami memasuki kafe ini./"Aku tidak terpaksa, kok!" Ucapku dengan agak keras. Meski belum mengerti apa maksudnya./"Jadi kau mau kencan dimana tadi? Taman yang romantis? Bioskop? Atau apa, hm?"/Epilog update! DLDR Minna!
1. Chapter 1

Persahabatan itu...

Benar-benar indah, ya? Benar kan, Sai-_kun?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai-_kun!_" Ujarku setengah berteriak memanggil salah satu sahabatku yang tengah bermain basket ditengah lapangan itu. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, dan deru nafasnya juga terdengar tidak teratur. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu rakus menghirup udara.

Aku melambaikan tanganku. Ia balas tersenyum padaku. Aku kemudian mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat padaku. Sejenak, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan. Lalu berjalan pelan setelah memberi kode pada kawan kawan basketnya itu.

"_Doshite, Sakura -chan?" _Aku mengulum senyum manis sejenak, lalu memberinya air mineral. Dengan cepat ia menerimanya lalu meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. Ah, dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Benar-benar rakus, ya!" Ujarku sambil mengguncang pelan isi botol mineral itu. Ia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku memang sedang kehausan, Sakura!" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit merasa malu. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kikikan kecil.

"Oh iya, Ino mana, ya?" Pertanyaan Sai membuatku langsung menghentikan kikikan kecilku itu. Lalu menatapnya.

"Ada apa mencarinya? Ia sedang sibuk tau!" Ujarku sedikit ketus. Entahlah, sejak aku mengenalkan Ino pada teman kecilku alias sahabatku, Sai mereka malah semakin dekat.

Dan kedekatan Ino dan Sai, berbeda dengan kedekatanku dengan Sai!

Bagaimana, ya menjelaskannya? Err.. Mereka terlihat seperti pacaran! Sementara aku? Lebih terlihat seperti kakak dan adik! Atau teman kecil saja! Aku benci mengakuinya.

"Sibuk apa?" Sai terkekeh melihatku cemberut.

"Berdandan." Balasku. Kemudian meninggalkannya.

Menyebalkan!

Menyebalkan!

Bahkan disaat berdua pun ia mencari Ino! Apa disaat mereka sedang berduaan, Sai juga mencariku? Tch!

.

.

.

.

"Ngambek, ya?" Sai mencubit pipiku sedikit lalu mengarahkannya agar menatap iris onyxnya secara langsung.

"Tidak juga!" Jawabku ketus sambil membaca novelku yang sempat tertunda akibat gangguan Sai.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa mengabaikanku?" Sai kembali bertanya. Huh! Dia maunya apa, sih? Menggangguku yang sedang membaca novel.. Padahal sedang seru-serunya.

Aku menghela nafas keras keras. Lalu menandai novelku dengan melipatnya kemudian menutupnya dengan keras. Setelahnya, aku menatap Sai.

"Karena kau juga sering mengabaikanku semenjak kenal sama Ino!" Jawabku lalu melangkah meninggalkannya yang duduk terdiam dibangkunya.

Aku tau, dia merasa bersalah.

Biar saja! Rasakan itu!

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai, yang nomor tujuh ini caranya bagaimana?" Aku yang duduk disamping Ino hanya mampu mendengus keras keras sambil memutar kedua bola mataku. Pelajaran segampang itu masa dia tidak tau, sih! Cari perhatian, ya? Tch. Menyebalkan!

Aku melirik Sai yang tengah sibuk mengajari Ino. Rumus akuntansi dasar, mata pelajaran TIK.

Hei, dengar ya! Meskipun Ino sahabatku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sai! Tidak akan!

"Hei, Sai?" Aku ikut membalikkan badanku lalu menaruh bukuku di depan Sai. "Bantu aku kerjakan nomor sepuluh, susah nih!" Ujarku sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Hehe, bagaimana tidak susah, aku saja belum membaca soalnya lagian itu nomor terakhir yang belum kukerjakan.

"Astaga Sakura, ini kan gampang! Tinggal pindahin aja hasil dari nomor lima sampe sembilan ke kolom ini.. Trus hitung deh.." Ino tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Aku menarik paksa bukuku dari hadapan Sai. Malu juga rasanya. Menanyakan soal mudah yang jelas jelas bisa kukerjakan dengan mata tertutup. Bodoh!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyukai Sai. Oke, aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengakui itu. Aku sadar aku menyukainya sejak Sai dan Ino semakin dekat. Aku selalu cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Keinginan untuk memonopoli Sai untuk diriku sendiri.

Dan hari ini, sepulang sekolah kuputuskan saja untuk mengatakannya. Daripada menyimpannya dan keduluan dengan Ino. Oke, aku memang sahabat dengan Ino. Dan aku yang mengenalkannya dengan Sai beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Ino menjadi siswa pindahan.

Dan sialnya, mereka semakin dekat!

Padahal yang sahabat sejak kecilnya Sai kan aku! Rasanya tidak adil, tau! Apalagi aku menyukai Sai.

Tik!

Tik!

Ah, hujan! Aku segera mencari tempat berlindung.

Dan sesaat kemudian aku membulatkan mataku.

Ino dan Sai berpelukan di depanku. Aku merasa membeku. Kakiku tak mampu menopang tubuhku rasanya berat sekali. Dadaku rasanya ingin meledak karena sakit. Aku mencengkramnya keras keras.

Padahal aku baru saja mau mencari Sai dan aku menemukannya disini, berdua dengan Ino.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Sai." Ujarku datar menghampiri mereka berdua. Setelah menimbang nimbang sebentar, kemudian Sai tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat untuk kami?" Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

Apa? Selamat untuk apa? Lulus lebih awal? Tidak mungkin! Aku menatap Sai dengan penasaran.

"Kami baru saja jadian, Sakura!" Ino angkat bicara. Senyumnya mengembang dan matanya menyipit mengimbangi senyumnya yang manis dan memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Dan aku? Aku terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mengendalikan diriku yang terlewat kaget.

Apa tadi yang dikatakan Ino?

Ja-jadian? Mereka? Tidak! Ini pasti bohong!

Aku kembali membeku. Kali ini menahan tangisku agar tak pecah. Patah hati.

Patah hati yang pertama kalinya. Miris! padahal baru saja mau mengungkapkan perasaan. Toh kalo begini percuma saja, kan?

Cinta pertamaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Lalu menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Selamat ya, Sai, Ino! Semoga kalian bahagia." Meski tenggorokanku terasa kering untuk mengatakannya dan lidahku kelu untuk bicara, aku tetap menampakkan senyum tulus.

Tanpa mendengar perkataan mereka selanjutnya, aku pamit pulang menerobos badai hujan lebat diluar sana.

Sakura, kau bodoh sekali!

Bodoh dan bad Lucker!

Aku tak mengindahkan panggilan Sai maupun Ino yang mengingatkanku mengenai badai hujan lebat disertai angin kencang. Yang aku inginkan adalah menangis bersama hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomen!

.

®VchierRin®

.

Naruto Cast © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning!

Fanfic ini mungkin udah pernah di publish oleh seseorang dengan jalan cerita dan bahasa yang berbeda. Saya selaku penyumbang ide ingin menulis ulang fanfic ini untuk hadiah temanku. Hanya untuk bersenang senang saja. OOC, AU, Typo(s),DLDR!

Its Sasusaku Fic!

.

I Dont Need Flame, tapi kalo saran its oke XD

.

Rate : T

Chapter One : Change

Full Sakura Pov

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Ah, ini tahun pertamaku di SMA rasanya mendebarkan! Pagi tadi upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Semacam upacara penyambutan selamat datang yang berisi ocehan membosankan baik dari _sensei_ maupun kepala sekolah.

Pidato panjang yang ditutup dengan sambutan selamat datang dari Osis, lalu pengumuman siswa yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Kemudian kami disuruh berkenalan dengan guru kami lalu para jejeran osis.

Membosankan tapi menyenangkan.

Kakak kelas itu begitu ramah. Wajah mereka tak sangar seperti yang kubayangkan. Mereka selalu tersenyum pada siswa maupun siswi baru yang mengajak mereka berkenalan.

Sampai dibarisan ujung, aku berniat menyalami kakak kelas itu namun ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis. Kulirik pita merah yang melingkar di lengan kanan atasnya lambang ketua Osis. Tch, pantas saja dia sombong!

Namun, aku tidak peduli.

Setelah itu, kami dibolehkan pulang setelah melihat pengumuman penempatan kelas.

Aku berada di kelas B, kelas dengan kemampuan otak sedang sampai cukup pintar.

Kelas A sendiri hanya untuk kelas akselerasi. Sangat hebat jika masuk di kelas itu, sayangnya aku tidak.

Konoha Gakuen sendiri-sekolah baruku- memiliki tujuh urutan kelas dari kelas A sampai G, dari akselerasi, sampai siswa beruntung yang lolos disekolah itu karena kemampuan khusus. Itulah kelas G.

Tidak ada siswa bodoh disekolah ini, mereka hanya menerima siswa pintar atau berprestasi dan kedua duanya.

Lumayan. Kelas B.

Lalu dengan cepat aku melesat pulang, tanpa berkenalan dengan teman baru. Tekadku adalah tak akan berteman lagi. Apalagi bersahabat. Mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk saja.

Kenangan buruk yang masih membekas dihatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Sakura?" Ibu menyambutku dengan senyuman manis didepan pintu sesaat setelah aku turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkannya lalu masuk ke rumah.

"Biasa saja." Jawabku pelan dan dalam nada datar. Ibu hanya tersenyum kecut.

Mungkin ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku. Tapi memang itulah pendapatku. Aku bukan lagi Sakura yang akan berjingkrak jingkrak mendeskripsikan betapa hebatnya sekolah baruku, betapa mengagumkannya fasilitasnya. Bukan. Bukan lagi.

Ibu tau aku berubah. Lagipula, aku bukan lagi bocah SMP. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku anak SMA. Remaja dengan keingintahuan lebih. Dan dalam tahap kedewasaan.

Saat aku akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, ibu sedikit berteriak "Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu." Aku hanya balas mengangguk sambil menapaki tangga panjang itu menuju kamarku dan mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian rumahan.

.

Sesaat kemudian, aku turun lalu menuju ruang makan.

Tapi aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar suara manusia yang tengah bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa lalu percakapan mereka yang terlihat akrab itu terhenti ketika melihatku datang.

"Sakura! Lihat! Ibu mengajak Sai dan Ino kerumah." Aku tak menanggapinya dan langsung duduk di kursi makan.

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Ah, baiklah.. Ayo kita mulai acara makannya." Ibu mencoba mencairkan suasana. Aku menanggapinya dengan mengambil beberapa sendok nasi dari piring nasi dan menaruhnya dipiringku beserta beberapa lauk kesukaanku lalu mulai menyantapnya setelah menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku dan berujar pelan _'Ittadakkimasu' _

.

"Kalian satu sekolah lagi, kan?" Ibu kembali mencairkan suasana ketika melihat aku; dan sepasang kekasih dihadapanku selesai menyantap makan siang. Aku hanya diam.

Lagipula aku harus menanggapi dengan kata apa? 'Benarkah?' atau 'Kalau begitu aku senang sekali!' Tidak! Aku bukan Sakura yang bodoh lagi.

"Ya." Sahut pemuda berambut eboni itu sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan khusus.

"Kami tadi melihat Saku-chan loh! Tapi sepertinya kau tidak melihat kami! Kau langsung pulang dan membawa sepedamu itu." Ujar perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang diikat ponytail itu.

"Kenapa kalian datang kesini?" Ucapanku seolah membekukan suasana hangat disana. Biar saja. Aku tak peduli!

Memang mereka peduli padaku? Jawabannya tidak.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujarku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka yang menatapku sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura memang begitu, sejak kakaknya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalian tau, kan?" Sayup sayup kudengar suara ibu saat aku mengintip kegiatan mereka dipagar rumah.

"Tak apa. Mungkin masih trauma." Sai tersenyum. Yang kutau adalah senyuman palsu.

"Datanglah lagi! Biarpun Sakura tidak sopan atau kasar, bagaimanapun dia sahabat kalian kan?" Ibu kembali tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Pasti." Ino mengangguk dan aku mendecih dari jendela kamar.

Sesaat mereka kemudian berjalan pulang. Aku menatap ibu yang tengah mengunci pagar. Ia terlihat menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Dia... Seperti bukan Sakura, lagi" Gumaman pelan ibu yang terdengar dengan nada penuh rasa kecewa begitu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Membuatku membulatkan mataku sejenak.

_Ibu, apa perbuatan dan sifatku yang berubah membuatmu kecewa?_

Apa aku harus kembali menjadi Sakura yang lama untukmu, ibu?

.

Dan tanpa kusadari air mataku telah berjatuhan..

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk berubah menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang sangat manja pada ibu. Sakura yang sangat ceria dan hyperactive. Selalu tersenyum.

Aku mengambil tasku lalu menghembuskan nafasku. Baiklah, Sakura! Kau akan kembali menjadi Sakura yang bodoh dan ceroboh seperti dulu! Dan itu demi ibumu tersayang! Jadi bersemangatlah!. Ucapku dalam hati.

Sesaat sebelum menuruni tangga. Aku menggeleng sebentar. Hei! Jangan katakan yang kau lakukan ini hal bodoh! Ini untuk melihat senyum ibu! Lalu setelahnya aku melangkah menuruni tangga dengan riang.

"Ibuuu!" Teriakku dengan riang dan terdengar memuakkan. Namun saat kulihat ibu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku aku langsung memeluknya.

"Ohayou.. Ibu!" Ucapku lalu mengecup pipinya dan melepaskan pelukanku. Kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Wah! Makanannya enak sekali ibu! Aku suka!" Aku menatap makanan di hadapanku dengan pandangan berbinar dan menjijikkan-menurutku. Hilangkan pikiran anehmu, Sakura!

"Ne, kau suka Sakura?" Ibu langsung mengambil kursi di hadapanku. Lalu duduk menatapku yang sedang makan dengan lahap pagi ini.

Aku mengangguk cepat dengan riang. Sambil dengan bodohnya menyuapi roti sandwich itu dimulutku.

"Arigatou! Ittekimasu!" Ucapku setelah meneguk segelas susu lalu mengambil sepeda berwarna pink ku itu dan berangkat ke sekolah baruku.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah tapi menyebalkan. Di depan gerbang aku sudah disuguhi pemandangan menjijikkan. Adegan Sai dan Ino yang datang ke sekolah dengan beriringan dan berpegangan tangan memasuki gerbang.

Aku langsung mempercepat kayuhan sepedaku melewati mereka memasuki gerbang dan memarkirkan sepedaku pada parkiran khusus sepeda.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang yang kutau adalah Ino. Pasti dia! Siapa lagi gadis cempreng yang kukenal di sekolah ini? Aku berbalik setelah merasa sepedaku terparkir dengan baik.

Rasanya ingin berjalan lalu meninggalkannya. Mengabaikannya yang pagi ini menyapaku dengan riang dan memuakkan. Tch.

Tapi mengingat ibu..

"Yosh! Haloo Ino-Chan! Sai-kun!" Sapaku dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan mendekati mereka yang terlihat heran dengan tingkahku.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sai yang berjalan disampingku. Aku berada di tengah mereka berdua. Berjalan menuju koridor kelas sepuluh. Kami berbeda kelas. Itulah yang harus ku syukuri.

"Hm?" Gumamku sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang.

"Kau berubah secepat ini?" Tanya Sai. Ah, dia menyadarinya! Tak ada yang boleh tau aku hanya pura-pura!

"Ah.. Soal kemarin, ya?" Ujarku sambil menggaruk garuk belakang kepalaku. Sedikit mencari alasan. Oh ayolah otak cerdikku! Temukan ide seceparnya.. Jangan sampai dia curiga..

"Kemarin aku hanya tidak mood."

"Lucu sekali, Sakura. Kemarin hanya tidak mood? Bahkan hampir setahun kau bersikap dingin pada kami. Srjak hari itu. Tapi hari ini kau membalas sapaan ino dengan riang?"

Skakmat! Aku harus jawab apa, sekarang?

.

To Be Continued ^_^v

.

Rin Say :

YOSH! Etto.. Fic ini cuma pelepas lelah aja sih setelah kena WB dan gapunya ide buat lanjut fic ku yg satunya lagi T^T

Ini juga kubuat di hape dan langsung uplod stelah jadi XD #plok

Gak tau kenapa tiba tiba dapet ide crita pasaran seperti ini.. HUEEE _ Maafkan Aku T^T dan aku juga ngambil sdkit adegan fic tmenku loh~ ada yg menyadarinya? Tapi aku dah minta izin kok! Serius! Hehe..

Dah okelah.. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic sudut pndang org pertama.. Dan rasanya ancur bget XD

Terakhir.. Adakah yg mau memberiku review? *puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau berubah secepat ini?" Tanya Sai. Ah, dia menyadarinya! Tak ada yang boleh tau kalau aku hanya pura-pura!

"Ah.. Soal kemarin, ya?" Ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku. Sedikit mencari alasan. Oh ayolah otak cerdikku! Temukan ide secepatnya.. Jangan sampai dia curiga..

"Kemarin aku hanya tidak mood."

"Lucu sekali, Sakura. Kemarin hanya tidak mood? Bahkan hampir setahun kau bersikap dingin pada kami. Sejak hari itu. Tapi hari ini kau membalas sapaan ino dengan riang?"

Skakmat! Aku harus jawab apa, sekarang?

.

.

.

Gomen!

.

®VchierRin®

.

Naruto Cast © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning!

Fanfic ini mungkin udah pernah di publish oleh seseorang dengan jalan cerita dan bahasa yang berbeda. Saya selaku penyumbang ide ingin menulis ulang fanfic ini untuk hadiah temanku. Hanya untuk bersenang senang saja. OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur dipaksakan atau terlalu cepat, DLDR!

Its Sasusaku fic!

.

I Dont Need Flame, tapi kalo saran its oke XD

.

Rate : T

Chapter Two : Deja Vu!

Full Sakura Pov

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sudahlah.. Sai-_kun_! Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura-_chan_ kembali seperti dulu, lagi?" Ino menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang berpikir itu. Pandangannya kosong. Meski kakinya tetap melangkah mengikui langkah ku dan Ino. Aku hanya diam masih berpikir jawaban yang pas untuk membuat Sai yakin bahwa aku berubah kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu!

"Aku minta maaf." Ujarku sambil menghentikan langkahku sebentar. Ino yang dulu dan menyadari langkahku terhenti langsung menghampiriku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku sedikit trauma. Kejadian itu terus berulang ulang di otakku. Dan aku.. Sulit melupakannya." Air mataku entah mengapa terjatuh saat aku berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku sedang berbohong. Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang kukatakan.

"A-astaga.. Sakura-_chan_.. Kau menangis!" Ujar Ino segera menghapus air mataku. Padahal yang kuinginkan adalah Sai yang menghapusnya. Tch. Bodoh! Kau kan sudah merelakannya Sakura! Lalu mengapa kau mau dia yang menghapus air matamu? Mengharapkannya? Jangan berpikir bodoh!

"Daijobu, Ino-_chan_. Haha.. Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana, ya!" Ujarku jenaka sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku. Ini kebiasaanku saat SMP, kan?

"Aku juga turut bersedih dengan kepergian Sasori-_senpai_, Sakura." Ujar Sai menghampiriku. Sementara Ino menatapku dengan sendu. Astaga. Kalian salah mengerti! Yang kujelaskan tadi sebenarnya kejadian kalian berpelukan itu! Kejadian dimana kalian berdua jadian dan aku mengucapkan selamat! Sungguh! Rasa sakitnya masih ada hingga sekarang.

Aku mengangguk. Mau apa lagi? 'Masa aku harus berkata bukan itu, Sai! aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sai! Tapi kalian sudah keburu jadian! Dan rasanya itu sakit.. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasakannya!'

Tidak mungkinkan?

_Ne_, lagipula masalah kak Sasori. Aku memang sedih. Dan itu juga salah satu pelengkap kekecewaan dan kesedihanku. Karena kepergiannya aku tinggal berdua dengan ibu yang terpaksa harus mengelola perusahaan ayah yang sebelumnya dikelola kak Sasori. Tapi sungguh! Aku sudah merelakannya. Aku tak ingin kak Sasori tidak tenang disana.

"Aku dan Sai berjanji, kita akan selamanya bersahabat dan kami akan membuatmu melupakan semua masalahmu!" Ino berkata sambil tersenyum tulus padaku. Melihat senyumnya aku kembali berpikir kapan terakhir aku tersenyum tulus? Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali. Sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Ya, kami berjanji Sakura-_chan_!" Ujar Sai sambil mengacak pelan rambutku. Sepertinya ia mulai luluh. Kemudian aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku sendiri dengan telapak tanganku dengan kasar lalu mengangguk.

Hingga kami bertiga masuk di kelas masing-masing. Kami terus bercanda tawa. Jujur, aku merindukan saat seperti itu. Tapi rasanya semua ini dipenuhi kebohongan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong itu dosa, kan? Aku mulai berfikir apa aku akan dimaafkan oleh tuhan jika mengetahui alasan mengapa aku berbohong. Lagipula, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kembali kehidupan lamaku. Meski rasanya aku semakin ditenggelamkan dalam kebohongan.

Saat ini, Aku, Ino dan Sai tengah duduk bertiga di salah satu kafe. Semenjak hari itu, kami bertiga selalu keluar bersama.

Rasanya sakit melihat kemesraan Sai dan Ino. Tapi, saat itu aku sudah berjanji ini semua akan kulakukan agar mereka bahagia.

Aku mulai berfikir. Apa aku diciptakan untuk membuat orang lain bahagia? Lalu mengapa aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan? Baru sebentar merasakannya aku sudah disuguhi cobaan bertubi tubi. Sama sekali tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kudapatkan.

"Oii.. Sakura-chan! Kau melamun lagi, tau!"

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit meminum jus stroberi milikku. "Haha.. Tidak kok.. Itu perasaan kalian saja." Ujarku yang dibalas Sai dengan memgangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum padaku dan Ini yang membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Begini Sakura.. Kau pasti tak mendengar apa yang kami katakan tadi, kan?" Ucap Ino setelah kekehannya mereda. Menatapku serius. Begitupula Sai.

"Aku.. Er.. Ya.. Tidak.. Mendengar sih.." Ucapku malu. Aku memang tidak fokus pada apa yang mereka bicarakan. Menurutku itu membosankan. Lebih baik aku tidur nyenyak dirumah daripada menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya menjadi tidur siangku di kafe ramai seperti ini, tau!

Namun lagi-lagi aku mengingat hal yang membuatku berubah menjadi seperti ini, lagi.

"Ikutlah kencan buta, Sakura." Ujar Sai padaku.

Eh? Apa? Apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Ken-kencan buta? Oh.. Ide apa lagi ini.. Setelah minggu kemarin berusaha mendekatkanku pada salah satu siswa menyeramkan menurutku. Kenapa menyeramkan? Tentu saja karena wajahnya dipenuhi tindik. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu mengenalkanku dengan pria berambut merah bata. Mengingatkanku pada kak Sasori. Dan tentu saja aku menghindar karena orang itu mirip dengan kak Sasori dan menurutku pria itu juga terlalu hemat bicara.

"Kencan buta.. Untuk apa, ya?" Ujarku sedikit bertanya dengan nada gugup. Semoga bukan sesuai pikiranku!

"Agar kau tidak kesepian lagi, Sakura! Kita sudah kelas satu SMA tapi kau bahkan tak memiliki pacar satupun!" Ujar Ini histeris membuatku sedikit bergidik. Memang kenapa kalau tak punya pacar? Itu bukan masalah untukku. Kurasa..

"Aku belum butuh pacar kok.. Yang penting ada kalian di dekatku." Ujarku berusaha mengelak.

"Pacar itu lebih seru dari sahabat loh, Sakura-_chan_!" Sai ikut membujukku dan menampakkan senyuman yang menurutku itu senyuman palsu. Bilang saja kalau kalian tak ingin diganggu olehku! Lagipula, aku sudah menganggap Sai pacarku. Eh? Tadi aku bilang apa? Oke. Lupakan yang tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku menurut saja. Lagipula aku penasaran. Tapi kalau aku tidak nyaman. Aku akan menjerit loh!" Ujarku dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan salah satu mataku.

"Haha.. Kau menakutkan sekali Sakura-_chan_!" Ujar Sai.

Sedetik kemudian tawa kami meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinataaa! Narutooo!" Teriakku membuat sepasang kekasih itu menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Selamatkan aku!" Aku bersembunyi dibelakang mereka sebelum akhirnya Ino datang menghampiri kami.

Dengan langkah cepat namun nafasnya yang terlihat tidak teratur Ino menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto.

"Serahkan Sakura-_chan_!" Perkataan Ino membuat Hinata dan Naruto sambil melirik melalui ekor mata. Lalu sedetik kemudian mereka tersenyum mengejek. Aku sedikit ngeri melihatnya.

"Tidak. Akan." Ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Hinata mengangguk mantap menyetujui perkataan Naruto sambil sesekali melirikku yang masih bersembunyi.

Ino menghela nafasnya.

"Serahkan padaku, Hinata! Naruto!" Ino melangkah semakin dekat sementara aku memggelengkan kepalaku keras keras.

"Sayangnya sudah kubilang tidak." Ucap bocah pirang berkumis kucing itu pada Ino.

"Kami tidak akan memberikan Sakura-chan padamu, Ino!" Ujar Hinata melindungiku.

Yeah. _Arigatou_. Hinata! Naruto. Kalian penyelamatku!

"Oh ayolah.. Berhenti drama. Aku hanya ingin menyuruh Sakura bertemu dengan pasangan kencan butanya. Setengah jam lagi Sakura harus tiba di kafe."

Sedetik kemudian Hinata dan Naruto terlihat sedikit suram.

"Benar begitu, Sakura?" Aku mengangguk pelan menanggapi Hinata. Jujur itu penting, kan?

"Bodoh!" Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa disusul Hinata yang terkikik geli.

"Haha.. Baiklah Sakura. Selamat berkencan!"

Tidak! Jangan! Selamatkan aku! Oh.. Aku hanya pasrah saja saat tanganku digenggam Ino. Menyeret langkahku mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan sok ceria dihadapanku. Aku tau kau bukan tipe seperti itu." Aku memgangkat wajahku menatap pria dihadapanku yang amat kukenali. Bodoh! Kencan buta bodoh! Aku bahkan tak menyangka akan berkencan dengan KETUA OSIS Konoha Gakuen! Rasanya ingin pingsan ditempat!

"Kau seharusnya bangga bukannya pingsan ditempat. Dan lagi, kalau kau bilang ingin pingsan, lalu mengapa kau tidak pingsan sekarang?" Pria beriris kelam dihadapanku ini menyeringai menjijikkan lalu menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

Aku hanya diam. Tak perlu bicara ia sudah tau apa yang ada dipikiranku. Mampu membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan memandang matanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tapi terpaksa aku harus memasukkannya dalam akalku karena pria didepanku ini berturut turut membaca pikiranku tanpa dapat kucegah. Dia juga sama sekali tidak meminta izin!

"Haruskah?" Aku mendongak menatapnya. Maksudnya apa?

"Meminta izin." Ujarnya singkat. Sama seperti pendapat pertamaku padanya. Pantas saja sombong! Dia kan ketua osis!

Aku mengangguk membalasnya.

"Kau cantik. Tapi pandanganmu terlihat kosong. Ada rasa kesedihan yang besar dihatimu. Sepertinya." Pria itu menatapku tajam. Kencan pertama macam apa ini? Aku seperti berhadapan dengan peramal atau mungkin dokter psikologis.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak upacara hari itu." Ucapnya singkat sambil menatapku dengan lembut. Pandangannya berubah ubah. Dan membingungkan. Tunggu dulu! Apa itu tadi bisa disebut pernyataan cinta?

"Ya. Kau bisa bilang begitu." Ucap pria itu kembali menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Terima kasih." Aku mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan cukup tulus. Aku berterima kasih karena telah memperhatikanku disaat aku mengharapkan perhatian orang lain. Aku sadar terkadang melupakan sekelilingku jika berhadapan dengan Sai. Orang yang masih sangat kucintai sejak SMP.

"Aku mau kau menunggu." Lanjutku lagi. Aku ingin melupakan Sai. Mungkin inilah caranya.

"Selalu. Aku selalu menunggumu, Sakura." Setelah mengucapkannya aku pamit pulang namun Sasuke-_senpai_ -maksudku ketua osis itu ingin mengantarku pulang. Aku menurut saja. Kulihat ia tulus padaku.

Meski aku belum terlalu mengenalnya dan mempercayainya, tentu saja!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru tau kalau Sasuke-_senpai_ adalah orang yang paling dikejar oleh gadis gadis disekolahku baik senior maupun junior. Wajahnya memang tampan bak pangeran atau pemain sinetron tampan yang sering muncul di layar tivi. Dan lagi dia adalah ketua osis. Dan kudengar dia punya segudang prestasi para guru bangga akan kecerdasannya. Jujur, aku kagum padanya. Tak slaah jika dia diangkat sebagai ketua osis.

Tunggu dulu! Tadi aku memuji seseorang? Siapa? Oh. Anggap saja aku lupa.

Sialnya, hari ini aku disuruh oleh guru untuk menemui Sasuke-_senpai_ dan memanggilnya ke ruang guru untuk segera melaporkan hasil sumbangan yang didapat dari kegiatan bakti sosial minggu lalu.

Tok! Tok!

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang Osis. Hinata bilang, tadi dia melihat Sasuke-_senpai_ masuk ke ruangan ini dengan wakilnya yang bernama karin-_senpai_ itu.

"Seharusnya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, Sasuke! Kita ini sahabat dari kecil tau! Kau bahkan tak pernah melirikku. Padahal aku yang selalu ada disampingmu."

Deg!

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seorang gadis berbicara dengan Sasuke-_senpai_. Gadis itu kisahnya mirip sepertiku. Bedanya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengucapkannya pada sahabatku sementara gadis itu begitu berani mengucapkannya pada sasuke-senpai.

"Berhentilah Karin. kau tau aku hanya menganggapmu adikku." Sasuke-_senpai_, Itu suara Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Lagipula kau tau kan aku sedang menyukai seseorang dan itu bukan kamu."

Cklek!

Ketika pintu itu sudah akan terbuka aku segera bersembunyi. Namun Sasuke-_senpai_ tak kunjung keluar.

"Siapa dia? Dia hanya pendatang baru yang mengusik persahabatan kita yang sebentar lagi menjadi cinta."

"Berhentilah berharap, Karin. Persahabatan cukup untuk hubungan kita."

"Padahal aku yang selalu ada di dekatmu.. Tapi kenapa kau malah mencintai gadis lain? kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku!"

_Deja_ vu!

Aku merasakan perasaan amat bersalah sekarang. Apalagi mendengar Karin-_senpai_ yang sesenggukan begitu.

Aku pernah merasakannya. Ya, lagipula aku siapa? Aku pendatang. Aku penganggu. Aku tak berhak berada di samping Sasuke-_senpai_ dan menjadi kekasihnya. Aku tak berhak. Lagipula aku tak mencintainya. Perasaan ini belum berkembang menjadi cinta. Aku tak ingin menjadi pemecah belah hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Aku akan memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke-_senpai_ mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Aku mempercepat langkahku mendengar suara itu memanggilku. Aku meninggalkan kantin yang ramai ini dan segera menuju kelasku meski pesananku belum diantarkan. Dan hasilnya aku merasa lapar. Sial!

Aku duduk di bangku ku dan menutup mukaku, memyembunyikannya di lipatan tanganku. Aku benar-benar lapar. Tapi jika kekantin aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ aku harus bagaimana?

Sejak kejadian itu aku terus menghindarinya. Aku tak ingin jadi penghalang hubungan mereka. Cukup aku yang merasakan kecewa ketika sahabatku justru menyukai gadis lain. Cukup aku yang rasakan sakitnya tak dipandang oleh orang yang dicintai. Aku ingin merelakannya.

"Kau disini rupanya." Suara baritone itu menyapa pendengaranku. Terlalu malas mendongak. Aku tak menanggapinya.

"Aku merasa kau menjauhiku." Ujar pria itu. Aku tau itu Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku malas menatapnya. Dia pasti dengan mudah tau apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Jawabku tanpa mengubah posisiku sama sekali. aku mendengar pria itu terkekeh sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh kita tidak ada apa-apa. Kau juga belum menerimaku."

"Kau yang belum menyatakan perasaanmu, senpai. Bagaimana aku mau menerimamu?"

"Benar juga. Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Maaf. Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Tak perlu tau."

Aku mendengar ia menghela nafasnya. Ia mengusap rambutku lalu mengacaknya pelan.

"Tak apa. Aku menunggumu. Aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya lagi degan nada datar seperti biasa. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengarnya. Meski aku yakin ia tidak melihat apa yang kulakukan.

"Jangan menungguku. Cari gadis lain yang lebih membutuhkan cintamu." Kurasakan langkahnya terhenti mendengarku mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"Aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu sekarang. Tapi, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu." Rasanya aku ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh mendengar ada seseorang yang mengucapkannya padaku dan itu terdengar amat tulus.

"Aku tak bisa berpaling dari kamu." Sedetik kemudian, aku mendengar langkahnya keluar dari kelasku. Setelah merasa Sasuke-_senpai_ sudah tak ada, aku mengangkat wajahku.

Aku membulatkan mataku dan sedikit tersenyum melihat sekotak bento dibangkuku.

_Bodoh_! Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku menatap bento itu sejenak. Lalu membuka kain biru donker yang menutupinya. Didalamnya terdapat kertas berwarna pink seperti surat saja. Lucu sekali.

Aku membukanya perlahan. Lalu tampaklah tulisan tangan seseorang.

_'Hei, pink!_

_Kau menjauhiku, ya? Aku mengejarmu tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah tapi tiba-tiba kau lenyap dari penglihatanku ketika aku berbicara dengan salah satu temanku._

_Dikantin tadi tingkahmu benar-benar memperkuat dugaanku, kau tau? Mana ada orang bodoh sepertimu yang sudah membayar mahal mahal demi semangkuk ramen dan meninggalkannya begitu saja begitu mendengarku memanggilmu?_

_Jangan menjauhiku, ya? _

_Itu sakit tau! Dulu aku sering memperhatikanmu hingga aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu dari jauh. Tapi sekarang mataku meminta lebih. Ia ingin melihat matamu setiap hari setelah berkencan buta di kafe._

_Kamu tau tidak? Menulis surat itu bukan gayaku. Tapi aku tak bisa bicara sebanyak ini dihadapanmu. Aku seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Tolol, kan?_

_Oh ya. Aku memberikanmu bentoku. Aku yakin kau lapar setelah meninggalkan makan siangmu dikantin. Dasar bodoh dan ceroboh! _

_Hah.. Banyak sekali yang ingin kutulis tentang gadis pink bodohku ini. Tapi rasanya aku harus cepat cepat memberimu bentoku sebelum kau mati kelaparan. Haha_

_Jangan khawatirkan aku. Di ruang osis banyak makanan, kok!_

_Your Prince Blue._

_Sasuke Uchiha'_

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyimpan surat itu dikantung blazerku lalu mulai menyantap bento lezat itu.

.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku ketika mendengar siswa di koridor kelas sepuluh berbondong-bondong menuju suatu tempat.

Dan aku membeku, hingga sendok yang kupegang jatuh ketika mendengar salah satu diantara mereka mengatakan.

"Karin-senpai bunuh diri di atap sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Rin Says :

Chap depan akan final. Arigatou yg udah mengikuti fic ini. Aku udh bilang kan kalo fic ini cuma pelepas lelah. Kata-kata yg dipakai di fic ini juga kurasa ringan XD

Aku gak sanggup bkin fic yg panjang smentara masih ada fic yg nunggu dslesaikan.

Arigatou udh bc fic ini ye baik silent rider, yg follow, fave, sama yg review XD oke.. Yg review.. Krn spertinya yg review smuanya login jd aku balas lewat pm aja, ya.. Silahkan cek pm masing masing XD

**Untuk yg gak login :**

**untuk Cherry Yuki : Yosh.. MY BEST FRIEND akhirnya review cerita abal dan gajeku ini XD Sankyuu udh bilang crita ini keren #plok aku gak mau buang fic ini meskipun abal XD karena fic ini sedikit ada pengalamanku XD iykwim XD dah lanjut.. Mau baca lagi? Smoga gak mengecewakan.**

**Guest : Oke.. Ini udah lanjut! GANBATTE! XD Makasih.. Bersedia buat review lg kah? *0***

Etto.. Kalau ada yg gak dimengerti di chap ini atau ada yg janggal atau ada yg salah.. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah.. Soalnya aku tau aku itu author yg masih perlu banyak belajar..

Oh ya, DOAKAN AKU MASUK SMA YG KUMAU YA!

Dan.. Adakah yg mau meninggalkan jejak review lagi?

Salam tomat cherry! *0*


	3. Chapter 3

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyimpan surat itu dikantung blazerku lalu mulai menyantap _bento_ lezat itu.

.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku ketika mendengar siswa di koridor kelas sepuluh berbondong-bondong menuju suatu tempat.

Dan aku membeku, hingga sendok yang kupegang jatuh ketika mendengar salah satu diantara mereka mengatakan.

"Karin-_senpai _bunuh diri di atap sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

Gomen!

.

®VchierRin®

.

Naruto Cast © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning!

Fanfic ini mungkin udah pernah di publish oleh seseorang dengan jalan cerita dan bahasa yang berbeda. Saya selaku penyumbang ide ingin menulis ulang fanfic ini untuk hadiah temanku. Hanya untuk bersenang senang saja. OOC, AU, alur terlalu cepat, Typo(s),DLDR!

Its Sasusaku fic!

.

I Dont Need Flame, tapi kalo saran its oke XD

.

Rate : T

Final Chapter : Gomen!

Full Sakura Pov

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan untuk kelas dua belas hari ini. Aku hanya duduk di bangku kelasku menatap kosong halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh para _senpai_ yang tersenyum gembira sambil menyemprotkan cat di baju putih mereka. Kemudian _juniorjunior_ baik dari kelas satu maupun kelas dua berbondong-bondong meminta kenang kenangan dari mereka berupa kancing baju seragam mereka atau dasi maupun atribut lain.

Itu sudah kebiasaan negara ini menurutku. Siapapun senpai yang kancing baju maupun atribut bajunya habis diserbu oleh adik kelas, maka mereka adalah senpai terpopuler.

Berbicara soal populer, aku mengingat Sasuke-_senpai_. Pasti seragamnya sudah tak memiliki kancing karena diserbu para _junior_.

Tak apa, sih. Toh itu bukan urusanku. Setahun yang lalu saat insiden bunuh diri itu, aku kembali menjadi pendiam. Tak berteman dengan siapapun. Ino dan Sai terkadang menyapaku dan hanya kubalas senyuman.

Setahun yang lalu aku sudah melupakan Sai dan menyadari perasaanku sejak peristiwa itu. Peristiwa bunuh diri yang dilakukan Karin-_senpai_. Peristiwa yang membuatku sungguh merasa bersalah. Ini semua tentu ada hubungannya denganku.

Dan semenjak saat itu pula, aku menyadari Sasuke-_senpai_ menjadi lebih dingin pada siapapun. Termasuk padaku. Ia juga menjauhiku. Dan jujur saja. Aku tak terlalu peduli-meski kenyataannya hatiku peduli.

Aku sadar aku mulai mencintainya, semenjak memberiku surat bodoh hari itu.

Dan kurasa cintaku terlambat datang dan jatuh pada orang yang salah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan membunuh cintaku yang kedua kalinya.

Dan yang kedua ini cukup sulit. Aku bahkan belum mampu melupakannya. Terlalu sulit apalagi, hampir tiap hari aku bertemu dengannya.

Ya, Saat Karin-_senpai_ meninggal hari itu. Aku diangkat menjadi wakil ketua osis sementara sebelum menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk mengemban jabatan itu, Tetapi keputusan selanjutnya malah aku yang diangkat menggantikannya. Katanya aku cocok untuk jabatan ini. Dan aku hanya menerima dan pasrah.

Kenapa aku yang diangkat menggantikan Karin-_senpai_? Mungkin karena segudang prestasi saat aku SMP dan hanya aku yang mampu menyaingi Karin-_senpai_. Entahlah, aku terlalu malas memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah melewati koridor kelas sebelas yang cukup sepi. Tentu saja sepi, karena semua siswa sedang berkumpul di koridor kelas tiga dan halaman sekolah. Menyerbu para kakak kelas yang sebentar lagi meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Beda denganku. Aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Lalu sedetik kemudian aku jatuh terduduk. Entah mengapa air mataku jatuh dengan deras. Aku mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dan terus berputar-putar di otakku. Aku.. Depresi. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Kenapa, tuhan!

_"Karin senpai meninggal!"_

_"Ayo cepat kita lihat!"_

_"Sasuke-senpai datang!"_

_"Cih, mengapa dia yang diangkat menjadi wakil osis. Dia kan siswa kelas sepuluh!"_

_"Menjijikkan! Pasti dia penyebab Karin-senpai mati!_

_"Itu rencananya! Supaya bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai!"_

_"Kudengar mereka pernah kencan buta!"_

_"Astaga! Pasti Sasuke-senpai menolaknya makanya ia seperti itu!"_

TIDAKKK! BERHENTI! KUMOHON! JANGAN INGAT HAL ITU, SAKURA! Aku berteriak dalam hati sambik menutup kedua telingaku seiring dengan air mataku yang terjatuh berlebihan. Hingga kurasakan kepalaku cukup sakit dan akhirnya..

Semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, kimi?"_ Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan kurasakan seberkas cahaya putih menyeruak masuk dalam indra penglihatanku. Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata hingga aku harus sedikit menutup mataku, lalu kembali membukanya.

_"Oii.. Kimi!"_ Suara itu lagi. Siapa dia? Aku memandang orang yang sepertinya memanggilku. Perlahan aku mencoba mengingat ingat siapa dia. Terlalu sulit. Tapi.. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"_Watashi wa Karin desu.."_ Aku membulatkan mataku ketika mengetahui siapa gadis berambut merah di hadapanku. Ternyata Karin-_senpai_ pantas saja aku mengenalnya.

Tu-tunggu dulu! Ka-karin _senpai_? bukankah dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu? Aku memundurkan langkahku, menjauh darinya. Dia sudah mati! Dan aku bertemu dengannya.. Apakah aku juga sudah.. Mati?

"Katakan namamu_, junior!_ Jangan memandangku seolah olah aku ini hantu, tau!" Ujarnya sambil merengut memandangku. Aku memandang dirinya dari atas kebawah. Dan kembali membulatkan mataku.

_Kakinya tak menapak? Tuhan! Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi sekarang!_

"Sa-sakura Haruno." Ujarku terbata. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menarikku yang masih berbaring sejak tadi.

"Ternyata malaikat itu benar-benar baik,ya? Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya! Mempertemukanmu denganku!" Karin-_senpai _kini berjalan mendahuluiku ah bukan berjalan tapi dia terbang. Sementara aku? Aku diam dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Bukankah.. Karin-_senpai_ sudah mati bunuh diri? Kenapa sekarang muncul dihadapanku? Apa aku juga akan mati?"Tanya ku padanya. Gerakannya langsung terhenti dan menatapku kosong.

Menakutkan!

"Aku tidak bunuh diri, Sakura. Aku dibunuh." Ujarnya padaku. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Padahal.. Aku masih ingin hidup.. Aku mau bersaing secara sehat denganmu, tau!" E-eh? Bersaing apa?

"Lalu siapa yang membunuhmu, _senpai_?" Aku memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Dia tersenyum sejenak lalu menarik tanganku mengikutinya yang terbang rendah di hadapanku. Gerakannya cepat sekali!

"Untuk itulah aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _junior_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanganku di genggam erat oleh Karin-_senpai_, mungkin sedikit tegang melihat proses kematiannya sendiri. Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu ia berkata padaku akan memperlihatkan mengapa ia bisa meninggal. Sementara aku? Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya, menatap seorang gadis yang tengah bercakap cakap dengan beberapa kawannya diatap sekolah.

"Kalian ada apa memanggilku? Kau tau, kan aku sedang sibuk!" Gadis berambut merah itu terlalu polos hingga tak menyadari ketiga kawannya tengah menyeringai.

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka maju memandangi Karin-_senpai_ dari atas kebawah. "Karin.. Kau sudah berubah, ya. Semenjak diangkat menjadi wakil ketua osis?" Aku menatap tiga orang disana yang tampak seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Sementara kurasakan pegangan tangan Karin-_senpai_ padaku semakin mengerat mungkin tak sadar kalau ia telah meremas buku buku jariku saking gugupnya.

"Aku tidak berubah apapun, kok!" Sahut Karin kala itu. Aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit ketika melihat seorang gadis disana yang mendorong Karin-_senpai_ hingga punggungnya menyentuh tiang pembatas atap sekolah.

"Kau berubah, tau! Makanya kami harus menyingkirkanmu!" Gadis yang satunya maju dan mendorong Karin-_senpai_ hingga benar benar terpojok.

"Mengingat kau yang tak pernah melirikku sedikitpun, membuatku merasa kurasa lebih baik kau mati saja."

"Tidak.. Aku mohon jangan.." Karin-_senpai _menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Selamat tinggal, Karin. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain juga tak bisa memilikimu." Lalu sedetik kemudian ia mendorong Karin-_senpai_ dengan keras hingga badannya terjungkal dan terjatuh dari atap sekolah.

Terjatuh seolah-olah memang sengaja bunuh diri.

Aku hendak menolong Karin-_senpai_ tapi tanganku menembusnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh apapun kecuali Karin-_senpai_. Padahal ingin sekali rasanya menampar ketiga _senpai_ yang dengan sengaja membunuh temannya sendiri karena alasan yang tak masuk akal!

Aku sedikit melirik Karin-_senpai_ yang mengusap airmatanya perlahan dengan tangan yang satunya lagi, karena sebelah tangannya mengamit erat tanganku.

Dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Tetapi, mereka merenggutnya! Mereka harus diberi pelajaran!

"Hahahaha!" Tawa mereka yang terlihat sedikit bebas dan terdengar pelan, mungkin takut terdengar oleh siswa lain, Itu membuatku kembali memandang mereka. Tch.. Bisa bisanya mereka bertindak seperti itu sementara mereka baru saja bertindak kriminal!

"Sekarang apa?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Tch.

"Pura-pura mengira Karin bunuh diri."

"Yeah.. Bilang saja kita terlambat membujuknya." Sahut gadis yang satunya lagi.

Dan tak lama kemudian siswa maupun siswi beserta guru-guru mendatangi atap sekolah.

Sementara ketiga tersangka tadi berakting seolah benar-benar kehilangan sahabat sejatinya. Mereka menangis dan menitikkan air mata.

Dunia ini kejam.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya, mereka bertiga –orang yang membunuh Karin-_senpai _terlihat memasang wajah kaget. Mengapa tidak? Semua kejadian yang mereka rencanakan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana mereka.

Hari itulah, aku ditunjuk menjadi wakil ketua osis. Aku tak tau mengapa aku yang diangkat menjadi ketua Osis. Tapi… sejak saat itu para _senpai_ terlihat dendam padaku. Memandangku dengan pandangan membenci. Aku yang melihat diriku dari jauh bersama Karin-_senpai_ hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti. Jadi inilah penyebabnya? Ini penyebab kenapa aku selalu ditatap mereka dengan wajah yang sinis. Ini penyebab selama ini mereka sering mem_bully_ku dan menceritakan semua kejelekanku bahkan bergosip tentang diriku saat aku berjalan melewati mereka. Tak menghargaiku saat menyampaikan pendapat, justru mencibirku.

Mereka sempat protes kepada guru, tapi para guru tak ingin ambil pusing, mereka mengabaikannya. Hingga mereka menerima dengan perasaan kesal dan melampiaskannya padaku. Aku yang tidak bersalah.

Atau, aku yang juga bersalah? Entahlah. Hanya tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tau, kan?" Karin-_senpai_ berujar riang sambil menatapku yang sibuk memandang keramaian tempat Karin-_senpai_ mendarat dan meninggal karena kepalanya pecah. Terbentur oleh batuan yang keras.

Kasihan sekali.

"Saat itu rasanya sakit sekali, Sakura." Lanjut Karin-_senpai_ menyadari aku tak meresponnya. Sibuk beradu argumen dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sibuk berfikir ingin menyidang ketiga orang tadi dan memberi balasan yang setimpal.

"Sakit karena sahabat sendiri menyakitimu."Ujar Karin-_senpai _lagi. Aku mendengar ucapannya. Pasti sangat sakit. Aku yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saja rasanya ingin membunuh ketiga orang itu sekarang juga!

"_Demo_, kehidupan ku sekarang begitu bahagia, Sakura. jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Sahut Karin-_senpai_ menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka harus mendapat balasan setimpal." Jawabku sambil menatap iris ruby _senpai_ berambut merah di depanku. menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Tidak perlu. Biar tuhan yang membalasnya. Aku sudah rela kok, Sakura!"Ucapan Karin-_senpai_ membuatku membeku seketika.

"Nah sekarang karena aku tak bisa bersaing dengan mu lagi, maka aku menyerahkan sahabat yang sangat kucintai padamu, Sakura. Aku mohon, Jaga Sasuke-_kun_ dengan baik. Aku tau kok kalian saling mencintai." Ujar Karin-_senpai_ sambil meremas pelan kedua pundakku mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Dia.. Aku tak bisa. Maaf." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamanya. Aku sudah menolaknya setahun yang lalu. Bahkan ia juga menjauh dariku. Jadi untuk apa aku berharap?

"Sasuke selalu memikirkanmu loh.."Ujar _senpai _ berambut merah itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku selalu melihatnya memikirkanmu setiap malam. Tapi sayangnya dia merasa bersalah atas kematianku setahun yang lalu! Sama sepertimu yang selalu merasa bersalah! Kalian ini benar-benar cocok dan kompak!" Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Dan.. Kulihat dia juga sering melirikmu saat rapat osis! Oh astaga.. Tingkah Sasuke-_kun _itu lucu sekali Sakura! Kau juga! Apa perlu kubeberkan kalau kau masih menyimpan surat konyol Sasuke-_kun_ yang diberikan hari dimana aku meninggal?" Wajahku memerah karena malu. Ketahuan sudah rahasiaku.

"Aku selalu memantau kalian dari jauh.. Berharap kalian bisa bersatu, tapi ternyata semakin hari semakin menjauh saja. Akhirnya aku meminta pada malaikat baik itu untuk membawaku bertemu denganmu!" Karin-_senpai _sedikit tersenyum. Lalu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Makanya, kau juga harus berjuang, Sakura!"

"Aku juga tau kok.. Kisah kita hampir sama, benar, kan?"

"Cerewet sekali!"

"Ne, Sakura. Saranku sebaiknya kau jujur pada semua orang. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Tapi.. Semuanya keputusanmu sih! Ah.. Waktuku sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu, ya?"

Sedetik kemudian yang kurasakan adalah aku kembali pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan ketika aku pingsan di koridor kelas dua pun tak ada yang menyadarinya atau membawaku ke ruang kesehatan. Sial sekali hidupku. Seolah keberadaanku dihilangkan dari peradaban. Lucu sekali.

Aku kemudian berjalan dengan memegang sebelah kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

Bruk!

"A-astaga, Sakura-_chan_!" Samar samar kudengar suara seseorang memekik kaget. Disusul dengan badanku yang diangkat oleh seseorang.

Sedikit aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat lalu mengintip siapa yang menggendongku. 'Sai-_kun_?' batinku berteriak. Kenapa? Kenapa dia? Oh.. Pasti dia tadi bersama Ino jadi dia yang mengangkatku sekarang.

Saat kurasakan mataku tak lagi terasa berat, perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku.

Yang kulihat adalah Sai dan Ino. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati. Mungkin karena terbiasa melihat mereka bersama sama.

"Aku.. Dimana?"Cicitku. Belum sadar sepenuhnya. Kepalaku masih terasa berat.

"Kau ada di ruang kesehatan, Sakura!" Ujar Sai sambil teraenyum padaku. Lelaki murah senyum itu menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Aku tak perlu dikasihani, tau!

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah merasa baikan?"Ino memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku sedikit mengangguk pelan. Aku merasa agak baikan memang.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa kami bisa meninggalkanmu. Istirahatlab dulu." Sahut Sai padaku. Aku menggeleng teringat perkataan seseorang.

'Jujur pada diri sendiri dan orang lain.' Sahutku dalam hati.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sai, boleh?" Ucapku meminta persetujuan Ino. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku kemudian tersenyum sementara Sai mengernyit heran.

...

"Sai.. Kau tau apa yang ingin kukatakan?" Ucapku sambil mendudukkan diriku di ranjang ruang kesehatan ini. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding ranjang ini.

Sai hanya menggeleng. "Masih peka seperti dulu, ternyata."

"Kau banyak berubah, Sakura." Sahutnya mengomentariku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku memegang kedua pipinya. "Ini sedikit banyak adalah karenamu, Sai." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu aku melepas kedua tanganku. Dan memandang Sai dengan iris emeraldku. "Sai.. Aku menyukaimu sejak SMP dan memendamnya selama 4 tahun." Sai terlihat kaget.

"Kenapa? Jadi saat aku jadian dengan Ino, kau?" Sai menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Saat itu aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi kalian berdua sudah jadian. Jadi terpaksa aku menyembunyikan perasaanku." Aku menunduk.

"Dan aku menjadi dingin dan menjauh serta bersikap anti sosial karena takut jatuh cinta lagi, Sai. Takut patah hati. Takut berteman. Sangat takut." Sai hanya diam menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

Aku menghela nafasku sebelum melanjutkan."Tapi, aku tak ingin membuat ibu kecewa. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan kembali bersikap ceria dan bersahabat dengan kalian. Itulah alasanku sebenarnya, Sai. Alasan aku tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan kembali ceria."

Kami berdua terlibat suasana hening. Tak ada yang berani mengangkat bicara.

"Maaf." Sahut Sai pelan.

Aku mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mencintai pria lain."Ujarku ringan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat ia tundukkan. Menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sepertinya kalian berhasil pada kencan buta terakhirku saat itu." Sai langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi, lagi-lagi aku merasakan sakit hati karena sahabat Sasuke-kun juga menyukainya. Kejadian yang sama saat aku menyukaimu. Dan kau menyukai Ino. Hingga sahabatnya mati bunuh diri. Dialah Karin-_senpai_."

"Aku akan meluruskan semuanya! Tekadku bulat! Aku akan mengakuinya pada Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku tak peduli dengan jawabannya. aku sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini."

"Aku mendukungmu, Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berkeliling mencari Sasuke-senpai, namun beberapa diantara mereka bilang kalau Sasuke-senpai sudah pulang. Kakaknya menjemputnya lebih awal hingga tak sempat mencoret baju putihnya maupun mengikuti acara bagi bagi kancing untuk junior.

Hingga membuat para junior harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak bisa meminta kenang kenangan dari sang ketua osis yang terkenal kepopulerannya.

Kalau dia pulang berarti percuma saja aku mencarinya. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak ingin memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

...

Sudah tiga tahun aku lulus dari SMA dan sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat gelar dokterku.

Sudah sekitar empat tahun juga aku tak bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Semuanya berkata ia hilang tanpa jejak semenjak hari kelulusan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa berat mendengar Sasuke-senpai pergi tanpa pamit padaku.

Aku menatap surat konyol yang berisi tulisan tangan sasuke senpai lima tahun yang lalu. Masih awet karena aku memeliharanya dengan baik. Meski sedikit usang, sih.

Aku menempelnya di cermin kamarku. Agar setiap kali aku bercermin, aku ingat saat SMA ada seorang ketua osis bodoh yang mengejar juniornya yang sama sekali tidak istimewa kecuali jidat lebarnya dan rambut pink yang mencolok.

Tersenyum tipis memandangnya. Aku sedikit memegang kertas itu. Saat SMA aku bodoh sekali. Menyukai orang tapi tak bisa mengatakannya.

Hingga akhirnya orang itu menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke-_senpai_, sungguh aku merindukanmu!

...

Aku memandang gedung SMA ku yang sudah kutinggalkan tiga tahun. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja ada beberapa yang sudah di cat dengan warna lebih terang. Sistemnya juga masih sama seperti dulu.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kelas yang terlihat ramai. Para siswi berbisik saat aku berjalan melewati mereka. Mungkin mengiraku guru baru mereka.

Alu menyentuh dinding sekolah ini dengan senyuman. Rasanya rindu sekali. Ah! Aku harus ke atap sekolah!

Kemudian dengan langkah cepat aku menyusuri koridor sekolah, melewati ruangan kelas yang terlihat ramai karena gosip para siswi maupun siswa lelaki yang sibuk berkutat dengan gadget mereka. Lalu langkahku terhenti pada ruang rapat guru.

"Sebaiknya sistem sekolah kita sedikit diperbaharui." Suara baritone itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya! Aku mendekatkan telingaku pada pintu bercat coklat itu.

"Tapi, Pak Sasuke.."

Sa-sasuke?

Oh tuhan! Aku pasti mimpi sekarang!

BRAK! Sial.. Aku menjatuhkan pot bunga disampingku. Dasar ceroboh. Kalau begini pasti ketahuan, kan? Biarlah. Aku juga ingin melihat siapa pak Sasuke itu!

"Siapa diluar?" Suara itu semakin mendekat dan aku hanya merapikan pot bunga yang pecah.

Kriet!

"A-aku bisa menggantinya dua kali lipa-"

"Sakura? Kaukah itu?"

.

.

.

Owari

Jangan bunuh saya XD Tenang~ ini memang akhir.. Tapi mungkin akan ada epilog full SasuSaku kalau sempat XD entah kenapa endingnya adegan SasuSaku dikit banget XD pliiisss jangan bunuh Saya Para sahabat sahabatku XD #LebayMode

Oh iya…

Yg merasa review dan login silahkan cek pm masing-masing yaw XD dan untuk yg gak login :

**Yellow Pumpkin :**

**HELLOO! Yosh,,, perumpamaanmu keren XD sepertinya cocok. Entah kenapa pas baca reviewmu aku ngangguk ngangguk gaje XD Arigatou udah review.. bersediakah baca lanjutan fanfic ini? Udah lanjut kok.. tapi ntar rencana mau bikin epilog pendek XD dan gak tau updatenya kapaan~ lagi sibuk nyari SMA TwT Oke ._. semoga chap ini memuaskan yah,, meski kupikir ini gantung XD**

Arigatou Minna yang udah sempat baca ff ini.. Yang udah review, Fave, sama follow aaa~ bahagia banget XD rasanya pengen terjun bebas(?) baca review kalian saking senangnya XD

Akhirnya ada juga fic ku yg tamat *sujudsyukur*

Oh terakhir.. MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN

Rin minta maaf kalo ada salah desu TwT Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Sekali lagi, ARIGATOU MINNA! SALAM TOMAT CHERRYYY XD

Makassar, 28 Juni 2014

VchierRin


	4. Chapter 4

Aku sadar...

Setelah hari kelulusan saat SMA waktu itu, aku sadar..

Aku sadar jika berbohong pada orang lain, berarti aku ikut membohongi diriku sendiri.

Dan, sadar atau tidak..

Lama kelamaan aku semakin tenggelam dalam lautan kebohongan itu sendiri..

Diriku yang dulu, bodoh. Begitu bodoh!

Terfokus pada cintaku yang semu pada sahabatku, hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku.

Dan saat aku mulai melupakan sahabatku dan mulai belajar mencintai seseorang yang lebih dahulu mencintaiku..

Itu sudah terlambat.

Kembali lagi, aku dihadapkan dengan kisahku saat mencintai sahabat ku dulu.

Dimana aku berperan sebagai perebut. Perusak persahabatan orang lain. Itu menurutku.

Dan lagi-lagi aku salah. Perkiraanku salah.

Dan aku menyadarinya saat semua benar-benar terlambat. Sudah sangat terlambat.

Dia pergi. Orang yang kucintai pergi tanpa memberiku kabar disaat hari kelulusannya. Meninggalkanku yang kelabakan mencarinya. Berteriak seperti orang gila yang mencari sesuatu yang sudah tidak ada. Sudah pergi.

Penyesalan yang tak berujung. Aku hidup selama bertahun-tahun dalam penyesalan. Bahkan sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliahku.

Dan inilah kisahku, kisah si bodoh.. Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

Gomen!

.

®VchierRin®

.

Naruto Cast © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning!

Fanfic ini mungkin udah pernah di publish oleh seseorang dengan jalan cerita dan bahasa yang berbeda. Saya selaku penyumbang ide ingin menulis ulang fanfic ini untuk hadiah temanku. Hanya untuk bersenang senang saja. OOC, AU, alur terlalu cepat, Typo(s),DLDR!

Its Sasusaku fic!

.

I Dont Need Flame, tapi kalo saran its oke XD

.

Rate : T

Epilog

Full Sakura Pov

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Aku mulai bertanya. Sudah berapa jam kami terdiam di dalam kafe yang terletak tepat di depan sekolah ini dengan suasana yang sangat sepi.

Detak jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Begitu cepat saat kedua iris kelam itu menatapku intens. Sementara aku yang di selimuti perasaan canggung hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku.

Tuhan! Tolong katakan padanya aku benar-benar merindukannya. Setelah sekian lama. Setelah beberapa tahun tak menatapnya. Entah mengapa aku ingin memeluknya erat erat. Aku ingin memeluknya tanpa melepasnya.

Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi tanpa memberi kabar padaku.

Masih hening seperti tadi. Hanya suara kendaraan yang sesekali lewat menyapa pendengaranku.

Dan suara bisik-bisik para pegawai perempuan yang memuji ketampanan Sasuke-pria dihadapanku, yang kini dengan santainya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi khas kafe sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Dia begitu santai. Sampai mungkin tak menyadari aku yang dilanda kegugupan. Ah, sial!

"_Gomen."_ Ucapan pertama yang kudengar ditujukan untukku setelah kami memasuki kafe ini.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan saat itu pula pandangan kami bertemu. Tatapan matanya masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti dulu saat kami melakukan kencan buta pertama saat SMA.

Aku mengangguk sebentar. "Untuk apa, ya?" Tanyaku. Mungkin terdengar aneh, aku mengangguk lalu kemudian bertanya. Seolah olah aku mengerti namun sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti.

Diam-diam, aku mengutuk kinerja otakku yang kian hari kian lambat ini.

Sasuke-_senpai_ tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat tipis padaku.

"Untuk meninggalkanmu tanpa memberi kabar." Aku membulatkan mataku. Dia, tau?

Ah, ya Sakura. Kau lupa kalau dia itu bisa membaca pikiran hanya dengan menatap matamu?

Aku tersenyum sebentar. "Tak apa. Semuanya juga salahku kok, _senpai_. Aku juga minta maaf." Setelahnya aku menyeruput jus strowberry ku pelan untuk menetralisir kegugupanku. Terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan Sasuke-senpai.

Ia mengangguk sebentar. "_Yokatta_, _ne_." Gumamnya pelan sambil terkekeh pelan. Mau tak mau aku langsung menatapnya, menghentikan kegiatan 'menyeruput jus'ku.

"Aku.. Ada yang ingin kuucapkan pada _senpai_." Ucapku setelahnya langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Pasti wajahku sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Hm?" Gumamnya seolah bertanya padaku.

"E-etto.." Aduh! Aku harus bilang apa, ya? Err.. Kenapa jadi gugup begini, sih.

"Jangan katakan." Sahutnya dingin padaku.

"E-eh?" Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau terpaksa."

"Ma-maksudnya?" Oh tidak! Penyakit gugup melandaku. Sial!

"Jangan katakan kalau kau terpaksa." Dia mengulangnya lagi. Apa sih maksudnya?

"Aku tidak terpaksa, kok!" Ucapku dengan agak keras. Meski belum mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau mau kuajak kesuatu tempat?" Tch. Mengalihkan pembicaraan! Sasuke-_senpai_! Apa kau tak mau mendengar pernyataan cintaku? Padahal aku memendamnya beberapa tahun loh! Batinku kesal.

Yah, sudahlah. Aku mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh. Akhirnya mobil biru metalik ini berhenti di salah satu kompleks pemakaman. Tu-tunggu dulu! Kompleks pemakaman? Untuk apa? Apa Sasuke-_senpai_ mau menguburku hidup-hidup? Oh.. Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak, baka!

Aku berbalik dan menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ kaget. Bagaimana tidak, ia menyentil dahiku. Sialan.

Lalu tanpa meminta maaf ia langsung turun meninggalkanku. Aku langsung buru-buru keluar menyusulnya.

Kupikir dia akan membawaku ke taman yang romantis untuk kencan pertama. Sial. Perkiraanku salah.

Aku berjalan menyusulnya yang berjalan begitu santai dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya.

"Mau apa membawaku kesini? Mau menguburku hidup-hidup? Maaf. Aku belum mau mati!"

Tuk!

Sasuke-senpai menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menyentil jidatku.

"Bodoh. Ikut saja."

Aku merengut kesal. Lalu berjalan di belakangnya. Diam-diam menatap model rambutnya yang masih seperti dulu. Tampak seperti pantat ayam. Lalu sedetik kemudian aku terkikik pelan.

Lalu kemudian langkah Sasuke-_senpai_ terhenti disebuah makam. Makam yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah bunga. Bunga mawar. Sepertinya baru saja ada seseorang yang datang kesini sebelum kami.

"Sebelum ke SMA tadi, aku kesini dulu."

Oh, jadi bunga mawar ini dari Sasuke-_senpai_?

Kemudian, aku menatap kuburan itu. Membaca tulisan yang tertera di nisannya.

'Uzumaki Karin'

Karin-_senpai_? Ini makamnya? Untuk apa Sasuke-senpai membawaku kesini?

Sasuke-_senpai_ berjongkok disamping makam dan sebelah tangannya menyentuh nisan Karin-_senpai_.

"_Arigatou_, Karin." Gumamnya pelan. Seolah berbicara pada makam itu. Kemudian menatapku. Aku yang ditatapnya langsung salah tingkah. Lalu kembali beralih menatap makam itu.

"Orang yang membunuhmu sudah kumasukkan dalam penjara. Kuharap kau puas." E-eh? Sasuke-_senpai_ tau kalau Karin-_senpai_ dibunuh?

Aku ikut berjongkok menatap Sasuke-_senpai_ dari dekat.

"Karin sahabat terbaikku. Bahkan saat ia sudah pergi. Aku masih merasakannya ada disampingku."

"Saat _senpai_ lulus dulu. Aku bermimpi Karin-_senpai_ datang menemuiku. Dan memperlihatkannya proses kematiannya." Ujarku pelan.

"Lalu dia menyuruhku menjaga _senpai_ dan tidak lagi membohongi diriku sendiri. Tidak lagi merasa bersalah atas kepergiannya." Lanjutku.

"Tapi baru saja mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, senpai sudah menghila-"

"Cukup Sakura." Potong Sasuke-_senpai_.

Aku menatapnya kaget. Apa? Kenapa? kenapa Sasuke-_senpai_ tak ingin mendengar ceritaku?

"Aku sudah tau." Jawab Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku.

Sasuke-_senpai_ kemudian tiba tiba bangkit berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Aku terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya yang besar dan cepat itu. Membawaku ke tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

"Sakura.." Panggilnya, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ia memang lebih tinggi dariku. Tinggiku hanya mencapai pundaknya saja.

"Y-ya?" Jawabku gugup. Hey! Siapa yang tak gugup jika ditatap seolah olah kau seorang tersangka yang harus dihukum.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku tak berniat membaca pikiranmu lagi." Ujarnya datar.

Aku hanya terdiam. Syukurlah, kalau begitu!

"Aku akan bertanya satu hal padamu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, seolah menanyakan apa pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Aku mengangguk saja. Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan membohongi diriku sendiri, kan?

"Bohong." Ujarnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Aku tersenyum lalu kedua telapak tanganku menyentuh kedua pipinya. Irisku bertemu dengan irisnya. Aku menatapnya dan mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Saat kelulusan _Senpai_, aku mencari _senpai_ karena aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintai _senpai_. Sangat mencintai _senpai_."

"Berhenti memanggilku _senpai_."

Aku mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Bahkan Sasuke-_kun_, aku masih menyimpan surat bodohmu itu. Ah, karena surat itu aku mulai mencintai Sasuke-_kun_." Oke. Aku rasa pipiku mulai bersemu merah.

"Jadi, kau sudah melupakan perasaanmu pada sahabatmu itu?" Tanya nya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan bohong lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Sai sudah bahagia dengan Ino. Dan aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Aku senang jika mereka bahagia, karena mereka sahabatku." Ucapku panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa Sasuke-_kun_ masih mencintaiku?" Arrgghh! Sakura bodoh. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Padahal baru saja aku merasa lega karena mengungkapkan isi hatiku semuanya yang terpendam selama bertahun tahun.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terdiam. Lalu tangannya meraih jemariku dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Kau tau jawabannya, Sakura." Yang kurasakan adalah detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Sama seperti diriku. Selalu berdebar tiap berada di dekat Sasuke _senpai_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya saat bertemu tadi Sakura. Aku sudah tau kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi, aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari dirimu."

Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ mengerjaiku? Dia, apa dia tidak tau aku menahan malu dan jantungku seperti mau copot saat mengatakan perasaanku?

"SMA kita dulu Sakura, sekarang sudah menjadi milikku. Aku membelinya. Berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di SMA itu. Dan keinginanku terkabul."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan suara baritone Sasuke-_kun_.

"Niatku ke atap sekolah gagal, tau!"

"Itu bayaran atas pot bunga yang kau pecahkan!" Aku mendengus keras-keras.

Sasuke-_kun_ masih menyebalkan seperti dulu.

"Jadi kau mau kencan dimana tadi? Taman yang romantis? Bioskop? Atau apa, hm?"

Sial! Jadi, dari tadi dia membaca pikiranku? Argghh malunya!

.

.

.

.

Owari ._.

Maaf yg kecewa buat chap kemarin XD sebenarnya mau langsung jadikan satu chap dengan chap ini tapi waktu keburu TwT takut ketahuan buka laptop TwT jadinya yah.. End nya gantung XD

Yosh.. Arigatou smuanya yg sudah membaca fic ku.. Yang menyempatkan review.. yang silent reader.. Yg fave, yang follow.. smuanyaa *^O^*

Maaf ga balas review satu satu TwT lagi sibuk di RL ini aja publish sambil curi curi waktu wkwkwk xD

Oh ya.. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan.. dan semoga akhir dr fic ini ga mengecewakan kayak chap kemarin wkwkwk XD


End file.
